The Night of the Vampire
by SangKagome89
Summary: This is my very first fic.Go easy on me.Anyway, What will Rogue do when somthing is after her?Read and find out.This is a Rietro fic. Gambit wants Rogue to notice him, Pietro won't let it happen.Chapter nine will be posted on 121203
1. Default Chapter

The Night of the Vampire

Disclaimor:I don't own X-Men or it's characters.

Rogue is at school, in History. History is her last class of the day.Rogue was iching to get home to get ready for her date with her boyfriend, Pietro. The bell ending her final class at last rang. "Finally.". Rogue said under her breath. She was in a hurry. By the time she had gotten a shower, picking out what to wear, and putting on make-up it was almost time to go. As she was walking out of her room she heard the doorbell ring."That's got to be Pietro.", said Rogue. She opened the door and she saw Pietro, her boyfriend. "Hello. Ready to go?". Rogue just nodded her head and they left. "Oh I forgot my watch. The one that lets me hold off my powers.". She ran inside and got her precious watch that allowed her to touch without hurting anyone. "Ok, Let's go.". They both got into Pietro's car and drove off


	2. The Date

THE DATE 

They were a bit silent during the first few minutes not really knowing what to talk about. Eventually Pietro broke the disturbing silence. "Rogue did you hear the news at school?" "What? Let me in." "Lance told me, but I found out a new guy just transferred from…I can't remember were he said. From what Lance told me I think he is crazy. What kind of guy is accused of killing his sister." "Are you nuts, Pietro. How come I never heard about him. I can't believe Kitty didn't tell me." "Here we are the local drive-in. Let's see, here's the movie." "I'll be right back, I'll go get some popcorn and a soda, oh I'll go get a candy bar to split. My sweet tooth is kicking in." Rogue walks over to the concessions. Unknown to her and Pietro a shadow is watching from behind a dumpster near the food counter. "She is perfect. I'll take her tonight." Rogue walked back to Pietro's car with her arms full of refreshments. The movie they were seeing was a new movie called Daddy Daycare. "This is such a funny movie," said Pietro. After the movie they left the drive-in and headed to a new restaurant in town. One thing they did not know was that they were being followed by a sinister presence, "There is the right place," said Rogue. They got out of the car and went into the newest restaurant in Bayville. "It is hard to decide. It all looks good," said Rogue. Rogue eventually decided on having a steak and some mashed potatoes. "I'm full," said Pietro. They got to the car and drove back to the institute. "Uh oh I didn't realize how late it had gotten. Would you like to spend the night?" asked Rogue. "I don't see anything wrong with that." said Pietro. They were soon back at the institute and opening the door when Rogue heard something, but then passed it off as an illusion of the wind and gust. They went inside doing their best not to wake anyone upstairs. "You stay here and I'll bring down a pillow and a blanket so you can sleep on the sofa. Rogue ran up to her room very quietly so she wouldn't wake Kitty. She grabbed a pillow and blanket and went and gave them to Pietro. "Good Night." said Rogue. "Night." said Pietro. After getting back upstairs, Rogue thew on some pajamas and fell assleep.


	3. The Attack

Help Me!

At around 3:00 am Rogue awoke from her sleep to get some water for her now dry mouth. When she got to the kitchen she saw Pietro sitting at the table reading a book he had found in the bookshelf in the main room. "Could you not sleep?" asked Rogue. "I got up an hour ago. I thought I would read, then go back to sleep." he replied. They talked for about 15 minutes and then Rogue got a glass of water and went back upstairs. Upon entering her room she saw a dark figure up against the wall. "Who are you?" she asked with fear. "I want you to be my bride." the dark figure replied with a deep voice. "Why? I don't know who or what you are. Leave me alone." "Come with me, now." "No. PIETRO! AHHHH!". By this time she had woken up the whole institute and her roommate, Kitty. Everyone came running to the room. "Pietro, what are you doing here?" asked Scott. "Rogue said I could spend the night and leave in the morning. I been asleep downstairs and then I herd Rogue scream. Is she ok?" "I…." Another scream rang out from Rogue's room. "ROGUE!". Scott and Pietro ran into the room shock by the sight of Rogue sitting on the floor crying and screaming. "Rogue what's wrong?" asked a very concerned Pietro. "Yeah vhat's going on, sis?" "A vampire was in my room trying to bite my neck, luckily he ran off when he saw how frightened I was." "Are you ok. I do not mean to be ugly, but there are no such things as vampires and stuff like that." said Pietro "I know what I saw. This guy was wearing a black cape and he flashed his fangs before I scared him off. What should I do?" "Just try to get some sleep, You'll need it for your exam." said Jean. Rogue tried all she could to go back to sleep, but came the morning she had only gotten a few hours sleep.


	4. Lost Sleep

Lost Sleep

Rogue woke up to her alarm only she was half-awake from her terror encounter with the mysterious vampire. Kitty was already up getting dressed. "Hey are you ok, Rogue." "I am now. Thank you for your concern." "We have all decided to keep an eye out for this guy. Anyway let's get downstairs to breakfast before everyone else eats all the food." Kitty took Rogue's arm and drug her downstairs. Pietro had resolved to stay at the institute with Rogue until she felt better. He talked it over with the professor, Rogue didn't know yet. Rogue and Kitty walked into the dining room. Everyone looked at Rogue with concern. After breakfast the x-men and Pietro went to the danger room. Pietro didn't participate he just watch to help Rogue if needed. The session went very well and after a half-hour session it was time to leave for school. Pietro and Rogue decided to walk, and sense they had to pass the BOM boarding house on the way they could get a ride with Lance and the others. They got to the boarding house and saw Lance, Toad, and Fred getting into the jeep that Lance owned, it was the only car the bom had to get places. "Hey, wait up, we want a ride." said Pietro "Pietro? Where have you been?" "He stayed at the institute last night. Don't worry nothing happened, he slept downstairs on the sofa." "Ok get in or we'll be late." said Lance. They were at school about ten minutes later they got to the high school. Rogue and Pietro walked to their lockers, which were close to each other. Rogue opened her locker and let out a loud gasp. In her locker was a message written in blood on the inside of her locker door. Pietro heard the gasp and took one look at the door and saw the message. It said I will get you tonight! "Rogue?" asked Pietro with concern. He looked over to Rogue whose face is very pale from fear. 


	5. Shock

Shock

"Rogue, I know someone is after you all the sudden. Who is he and what does he want?" "I don't know why he is after me. Don't get mad or anything, but I think I know why he wants me." Rogue told Pietro all about the attack before everyone got to the room, and she told the part about the attacker wanting her to be his bride. Rogue was so shaken she hadn't let the meaning sink in, but sense the attack she had time to put 2&2 together. "Now answer this question. Why is it you he's showing interest in?" "I think it has to do with the fact I know a lot about vampires already so he wouldn't have to explain everything." The bell rung for first period so they separated and Pietro said he would see her at lunch. She walked into her first period math class and saw a new face. "He must be the new student. I better introduce myself." she walked over to the new kid. Pietro had told her the boy's name was Alan. "Hi, Alan my name is Rogue, I'm in this class too. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." "Same here." Rogue made her way to her seat next to the window her friend and brother, Kitty and Kurt. They both looked at her in sympathy. "Guys your both looking at me like I'm about to die. Trust me I'm…" Rogue stopped and looked out the window. The same attacker was outside in normal clothes, the disguise didn't fool her for a minute, she could tell right away it was him. She sunk in her seat to hide, then she took another look out the window and saw him walking in the school. "Oh, dear God, no. Please No!" "Miss Rogue, are you alright?" "Yes, mam." Kitty and Kurt exchanged looks and Kitty got out a piece of paper, and jotted down a note, then slid it to Rogue.The note asked "Rogue do you want to talk?" Rogue replied to the note it said "I saw the guy who attacked my outside and I saw him come in the school." Kitty gasped when she read the note and passed it to Kurt who gave a grim look. The intercom to the room came on "Mrs. Hugh?" "Yes" replied the happy teacher. "Is Miss Rogue in there?" "Yes." "She has a visitor in the main office." Rogue almost fainted, she knew who the "visitor" was and sunk even lower in her desk. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and stood up. "May, Kitty come with me?" "I don't see why not." said Mrs. Hugh. Rogue left the room followed by Kitty. When they were out of the classroom Rogue said "Kitty I need you to get a hold of the professor and tell him to get backup. Tell him my attacker has gotten into the school.Hurry!" "I will." Kitty retreated into her mind to order her thoughts to get the professor by telepathy "Professor Rogue needs help. Her attacker from last night has come to our school and wants to "talk" to her and she's real scared, please get to Scott, Jean, Even, send in Wolverine, I guess get to Pietro too and Lance." "I understand, Kitty. I'll get on it now." Kitty came back to Earth and looked at Rogue. "How long?" "I guess pretty quick." "I'm going in, I don't want him suspicious. If anything happens, scream. Got it?" Rogue cautiously walked towards the door and went in.


	6. Visitor

Visitor

Rogue opened the office door and shut the door behind her. "Hi." she said to the attacker. She was trying not to make a scene to the people working in the office. "Did you decide about marrying me or not. He was sure to whisper "No I am not going to marry you. I have someone. So the final answer is no." At that the help came. Rogue gave them a look that said don't do anything suspicious, yet. All the sudden the vampire said something and the workers fell asleep. " What did you do to them." asked a panicking Rogue. "The same thing I will do to you dear. If you resist me." "My answer is no n-o," she said. "Very well. Come closer,come closer. Sleep, sleep the sleep of a deep." Rogue felt her eyes get heavy and then she fell to the ground. Pietro was fast enough to catch her when she fell. Everyone was furious. How dare this idiot attack their friend. "You are gonna get it." said Lance he made the ground shake under the enemy. He forced the ground to break so the enemy would be trapped. "Can I get some help with Rogue, please?" said Pietro. Everyone rushed over to see what was wrong with her. " I can't wake her up." he said to everyone else. "Maybe this will." said Kitty walked through Rogue with her foot. That didn't work. "Let's get her to the professor. Maybe he can do something." Scott picked up Rogue, they all put their hands on Kurt's shoulder and in an instant everyone was at the institute and were looking for the professor. "Why are all of you back from school this early?" Kitty told him and he motioned for everyone to follow him. They went to the medical room. The professor read her mind and tried to wake her, but it didn't work. "Anything?" asked Pietro. "I can't wake her she has set up mental blocks to keep her away." Everyone hung their heads. "She is alive, right?" asked Lance. "She is I just can't get through that barrier." 


	7. The barrier is broken and another proble...

A Barrier

"Professor, there has to be a way to get through that barrier." said a disappointed Toad. Everyone who was a mutant in the BOM or an X-MAN had found out about Rogue's spell. "It will take time, but I think with all our help she will wake up." "How do we do that?" asked Fred "We all have to focus our minds on Rogue, the energy from your mutations and you brain waves should help her." "How do we get in her head?" asked Kurt "All of you need to touch my shoulder or Jean's shelter. She and I have been practicing this. Jean and I will be able to get ourselves and anyone touching us can be transported into Rogue's mind with our psychic abilities." Everyone touched either Jean's shoulder or professor Xavier's. Jean and the professor concentrated on Rogue's brain wave and entered her mind with the X-MEN and the BOM. Upon entering Rogue's mind they walked through her blank mind in amazement. No one, except Jean and Xavier had never actually been in someone else's mind before as everyone walked around they saw what seemed to be a concrete wall. "That's the block, let's see if we can get through now." Pietro ran up to the barrier and tried to break it down, it would not budge. "What's all that racket?" asked Rogue's voice. "It's us, Rogue. We're here to help you. Why would you not let the Prof. in?" asked Scott. " I had nothing to do with the brick wall. That stupid vampire can do that when you're not on your guard. I have been trying for the past hour to break it down, but it won't give." There was silence. "Wait, I have an idea. Kitty try top walk through and try to take me and pull me through." Kitty was able to get Rogue out of her concrete prison. "Thank you, Kitty now I want to wake up. Let's go." They got back to the real world. "It's good to be awake." all the sudden Rogue felt two stings on the side of her neck. "Oh my GOD! Kitty do you have a mirror?" Kitty dug a pocket mirror out of her backpack purse. Rogue took a look in the round glass and did not see her reflection. "Oh, o how did he get to bite me?" she didn't wait for an answer before she fainted and her head hit her pillow with a slight thud. "What is she talking about?" asked Evan. Logan walked over to Rogue, picked up the mirror went around behind the bed and put the mirror up to Rogue the only part of him that was visible was his thumb. He saw nothing of her except the neck of her shirt. "What in the world? She doesn't have a reflection." Rogue stirred from her fainting spell and screamed loudly, she almost broke everyone's eardrums. She took a finger and slid it across the two vampire bite marks. Tears filled her eyes and she trembled. "I'm a vampire. It isn't possibe.N…No!" she fainted again.


	8. Realization

I am very sorry for taking so long to continue with the story. I will try to be more consistent. Thanks!

Realization

Rogue finally woke up the next morning in the med room. 'I must be dreaming. Please don't let this be true.' She slowly took her left hand and caressed the two needle point size holes in her neck. "Oh, God." she whispered to herself. "I know I shouldn't, but maybe some school work will take this incident off my mind." She got up off the hospital bed and headed towards her room that she shared with Kitty to get ready for school. When she got to her room she was quick to get a shower and got dressed in her usual green attire. After dressing she tried to conceal the holes with some make-up, that didn't work, but she went on and put on her usual make-up. Rogue walked over to her closet, looked at her clothes and decided to wear a green sweatshirt. The down hood covered the holes she looked back in her closet and found a pair of pants that went with the top. Winter was well settled in Bayville and Christmas was coming so it was better an excuse to wear the outfit. Once she was satisfied she ran down the stairs to breakfast. Upon entering the spacious dining room she saw the Brotherhood was still there from yesterday and they were eating breakfast with their enemy the X-Men. 'This is something you don't see everyday.' Rogue said to herself. Everyone stared in her direction some were looks that showed they didn'y expect Rogue to be up and ready for school after what happened a week ago. Rogue had gone into a slight acoma after finding out about being a vampire. The professor had been able to tell everyone how long it would be until she woke up, but not even the professor himself could say that the same day she woke up and would feel like going to school. "Good morning, Rogue." said Scott with a big smile to cheer her up. "Morning." she replied with a smile herself. She walked over to her usual seat and saw Pietro occupied the seat next to her's. "Morning, Pietro." she said in a happy voice. "Well good morning, sweetie." he said with a grin. "Maximoff." said Scott who had on a deadly look on his face. "Oh, please one eye give me a break. She's mine, ok." Scott turned away and continued eating his pancakes. Rogue looked at her choices of what to eat. 'Let's see there's bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, biscuits, milk, apple juice, and orange juice.' She got three strips of bacon, two pancakes, and a cup of apple juice. As she took a bite of her pancake and it tasted gross. 'I love pancakes, they just don't taste very good today.' She then tried a bite of bacon and it didn't taste very good. Even the apple juice didn't taste right. 'What's going on? I need to look into this.' "May I be excused?" she asked politely. "Of course." answered the professor. Rogue then stood up and walked back up to her room. When she got to her room she shut the door and sat on her bed. She took a hand and felt her teeth. She finally found she now had 'fangs'. She was in shock. A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." she said. Kitty walked into the sunlit room with a worried look. "Rogue, are you sure you feel like going to school today?" "Oh, I'm fine. I'll be down in a second. I would like it if you could save me a seat in Scott's car for me. Thanks." "K, see ya in a minute." Kitty ran and phased through the door so she could keep her pace. Rogue sat on her bed to think. "This doesn't make sense." she sat there in deep thought "Oh,no!" she said as she saw the time. "Scott is going to kill me." she ran down the stairs and into the main garage to Scott's car. "Come on, sis." said Kurt. "Just thinking." "About last week?" Kurt asked. "I guess." Evan turned and noticed Rogue's new two 'fangs', but said nothing about them. The rest of the car drive went by in silence. 


	9. School Dayz

School Dayz Rogue tried and succeeded in ignoring her 'fangs' once she hopped out of Lance's jeep and ran to her locker to get her books and get to class on time. By some miracle she managed to get to class before the late bell rang. 'That was close.' She thought. At that moment Pietro runs into the room just before the teacher. "I made it.", He said. The first class of Rogue's school day was drama. It made it more interesting sense Pietro also was in her class. The teacher opened her planning book and got the classes attention. "Good morning, class. Today we will be working on scripts for a school performance. I will assign everyone a partner. You both will help each other rehearse parts and at the end of the month there will be auditions for all parts of this play. The play will be Romeo and Juliet." The class sat and listened intently to what the teacher said. "All, right then. Amanda(Kurt's girlfriend) you are with Pietro. Kitty and Lance, Duncan and Karrie(Made up), Rogue you are with Alan.(the new kid Rogue said hello to at the beginning of the story.)." Rogue looked at Alan's usual seat in the back of the room. "Alan isn't here." "You can watch another group practice if you want." Rogue pulled her chair to Pietro and Amanda. "What's up, Rogue?" asked Amanda. "My partner isn't here to practice." Rogue watch as Pietro and Amanda rehearsed. Next, it was off to biology. After biology was lunch. "Hey, Rogue what's up?" "Not much. How much of the play did you two get through?" "The last line was 'Romeo oh Romeo where for art thou Romeo." "Let's go eat I'm starved." They sat at the table where Lance, Pietro, Scott, Jean, and Toad were already seated. "Hello." Said Rogue. "What's up, Roguey?" asked Lance. "I'm gonna be forced to audition for a school play for drama, else I'll get a failing grade." She replied. She and Kitty sat down in places that were left at the round table. Kitty took the first bite out of the apple on her lunch tray. Rogue opened up her notebook to do some early homework so it would already be finished as she took a bite of her sandwich she brought in her lunch. While Rogue was eating and doing homework Alan came up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, Hi Alan." She said with a smile. "I heard we got paired up for the 'Romeo and Juliet' play. I had a dentist appointment this morning and I'm just getting here. How about the park after school?" he asked. "That sounds good." Rogue replied. Alan bent down to Rogue. "See you there. Fiancée." He said in a dark voice. The voice of her attacker. Rogue dropped her pencil into her opened notebook, turned her head to pictured Alan as her attacker. It was a perfect match. She quickly turned back around and turned ghostly white against her light makeup and powder blue eye shadow. "Rogue, what's wrong?" asked Lance with deep concern. Rogue took out a piece of paper and scribbled a message and passed it to Pietro.

He's the guy that attacked me! 

Lance saw the note and looked at Rogue in even deeper concern. Pietro then got an idea. "umm. Roguey you're forgetting we were going out to dinner tonight." Rogue caught on to the trick. "Oh,yeah. I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me. Sorry Alan I did have plans. Maybe tomorrow at lunchtime. Is that ok." She asked with a smile. "Sure. See ya there." Alan walked away and Rogue let out a deep breath. "Oh, my God. I don't get it. Alan? I thought he was a straight A student." Said Rogue. "Are you sure you want to see him tomorrow?" asked Scott. "I want to go home." Rogue stuttered between sobs as she put her head down and cried. Pietro walked over to Rogue and started to comforting her. As requested Rogue left school for the rest of the day while Lance and Kitty got any class notes and homework assignments. 


	10. The Park pt1

The Park pt.1

After school Lance, Fred, Pietro, and Toad took a drive to the institute to check on Rogue. Pietro was very anxcious to check on Rogue. He raced up through the gates and rang the door. Logan answered the door. "Hi. What do you want, Pietro?" he asked. "I came to see Rogue. So, can I see her?" "Just don't upset her, or I'll personally through you out." "You know I wouldn't." Pietro let Lance, Fred, and Toad in too." Up in Rogue's room she was taking a long hot bubble bath to relax and clear her head. "Now what should I do? I can't go through this rehearsal tomorrow. Maybe I could ask Mrs. Brock to get a new partner." She finished her bath, put on some clothes, and opened up a new book she had recentally gotten as a gift from Kitty. Then came a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in." Pietro walked in the lighted room and saw Rogue sitting on her bed reading her book. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "A bit frightened. This might be a bit impossible or odd, but I want to ask Mrs. Brock if I could get a new partner." "That sounds like a good idea, but you know how teachers are." "Until I can, I guess I still have to go to the park with _him_." Pietro thought for a minute to what his girlfriend was saying. "Wait a second. I have an idea. Shades, Jean, Kitty, Lance, and I could offer to be like a practice audience." "Thank you so much, I should call _him_ and tell about our plan." Rogue looked up Alan's number in the phonebook, called, and told Alan of the little audience that would watch them practice their parts. Now Rogue could feel a lot better knowing Alan couldn't try anything with witnesses around. Pietro and Lance decided to stay over in a spare room in case the attacker came to try anything. Kitty and Rogue went to bed after finishing their loads of homework. Rogue drifted into a for once peaceful sleep. Outside a dark figure stands watching Kitty and Rogue's bedroom window. Slowly he found a way to unlatch the widow's lock and cautiously opened it so he wouldn't wake either teen. After sneaking in the bedroom he sat on the widow seal and watched Rogue sleep. His red and black eyes watching for any sign of stirring giving his cue to leave. "Poor chere (I think it means dear in French. If you haven't figured it out yet it is Remy a.k.a Gambit watching Rogue sleep.). Remy had been 'keeping an eye on' Rogue for some time now and knew of the goings on over the past weeks. 'Ah mus' protect tha chere, but where should ah start?' he thought. The young man then got an idea. 'Us Alcolytes could lend a hand, but Mags wouldn't lahke(like) though. Oh ah don' care. She needs help!' Kitty stirred under her mass of covers. Remy quickly hid in a good concealing spot. Kitty sat up, let out a small yawn, and went to the bathroom. About two minutes later Kitty came back to her bed and went back to sleep. 'That was too close, ah should before ah get caught.' With that Remy cawled quietly down to the lawn and ran back to Magneto's hideout. The next morning Kitty's alarm went off and she phased her hand through her clock. "Rogue, it's time to get up." Rogue just pulled her covers over her head in response. "I know how to get you up." Kitty wispered to herself. She walked over to a vase on a small table full of flowers Lance had given her after a date. Kitty carefully took the two red roses out of the vase of water, walked over to Rogue, and pours the water all over her roomate. "KITTY! YOU BETTA(better) RUN FOR YER(your) LAHFE(life)!" "Oh, boy!" Kitty race through the door and down the stairs.


	11. The Park pt2

The Park pt.2

Kitty ran down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping down the stairs and breaking her neck. Scott was walking across the foot of the stairs when Kitty ran right into him. "Kitty where's the fire?" "Rogue is going to kill me for pouring water on her to wake her!" "KITTY!" "Rogue calm down and just go dry your hair and get to the Danger Room. Hurry or you'll be late." Said Scott to keep Rogue from killing Kitty. The Broherhood was watching tv in the rec. room to pass time until breakfast was served. Rogue walked up to her room's bathroom. After a quick shower she threw on her new bright red robe, also one of her Christmas gifts. This one was from Scott in return for her giving him a newly published book he had been hinting at a while. A radio played from the bedroom as Rogue got ready for the training session. She opened the small medicine cabinet to get her tube of toothpaste. She shut the cabinet all the while shaking her head to the music. Rogue looked at the fogged up mirror and dropped her toothpaste, written by what looked a finger in the foggy glass was the word _BLOOD_. She let out a blood-curdling scream that alerted everyone in the institute, Logan being the first. "What's wrong, Stripes?" he asked. Rogue let out a gasp of embarrassment. She looked to the doorway and there stood half the institute. Rogue was so embarrassed she raced past everyone and into the bedroom closet to dress. "Wolverine, look at this." Said Lance looking at the word on the mirror. Everyone around looked at it too. A couple of minutes and Rogue came out of the closet fully clothed. "I'm so embarrassed rahght now." She said as her face turned red. "If you haven't noticed, Roguey no one is laughing about this, yo. We're getting worried and we're gonna try to help, yo will you let us help?" "You know it, but I don't want anyone getting hurt because of…" she stopped mid-sentence to look at her window where she saw all them Alcalytes on the balcony. Kitty walked over and opened the window. "Like what are you idiots doing here?" "We are here to help the Sheila with the vamp prob."said Pyro with a smirk "Really." Kitty replied 'yeah right' she thought. "This is no time for playing with feelings. Out!" said Rogue "We really want to help, chere." Said Remy. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" she stopped mid-sentence again as the clear shower curtian turned blood red. Rogue screamed. "Rogue, Rogue what's wrong?" asked Lance. She hesitantly point at the blood covered curtain. "I'm never gonna sleep again." Said Rogue. She started to sob and cry. "Sis, calm down, it's okay. Shush." Kurt reassured her as he let her cry into his chest. "I don' know. Ah just want everyone safe." All the sudden the phone rang. "It betta' not be _him_." Said Pietro. Rogue knew _she_ at least needed to pick up the phone. "He…Hello?" "Oh hi, Rogue it's Alan.' "I know who you are, your that vampire that tried to kill me." "Yes, and could have finished the job if your friends hadn't interferrd and you could already be mine forever. I will finish the job, trust me." Then Alan hung up. Rogue froze with the phone in her hand. She then felt something warm and sticky getting on her fingers. She looked down and blood was on the reciever. Rogue was getting tired of this game, ahe dropped the phone, washed her hands and finished getting ready. "Kitty could you help me with my makeup. Remember I don' have a reflection." "Sure." The phone was still on the ground and everyone around could hear laghing from the reciever in place of the dial tone. "Huh?" asked Fred, he simply picked up the phone and hung it up. "I'm gonna git a mew partner for this 'Romeo and Juliet' play. Ah can' work wit Alan. "I'll be your partner." Said Pietro "Ah'm scared of what he'd do to Amanda." "We gahs (guys) are going to your school Ah got drama wit ya so ah could be Amanda's partner. Just so Alan can' hurt her." Said the cajun with confidence "Just behave." Said Pyro.


	12. First Day

First Day

Rogue seemed to calm down as she headed down to breakfast. She was getting frustrated with Alan for turning her into a vampire. "Not again!" Rogue said as she tasted her pancakes. "My tastebuds are still off." Kitty and just about everyone looked to her with concern. "I'll wait in Scott's car." Said Rogue as she stood up and walked out of the enormous dining room. Upon opening the back door to the garage she squinted her eyes to the sun. She raced back in to the dining room. "Scott, may I borrow a pair o shades?" "Sure you can." Scott ran up to his room he had to himself and opened the top nightstand draw where he kept extra sunglasses. He walked back downstairs. "Here you go, Rogue." "Thanks. I'm gonna put on some sun block for protection." Making her way upstairs she went to her room and put on a lot of sun lotion to protect her from the sun. "Sis, it's time to go." Kurt yelled upstairs. "Coming." Rogue replied. She raced to the garage and hopped into a seat in Scott's red convertible. The ten-minute car ride to Bayville High was dead silent. Everyone was looking at Rogue with sympathetic looks. "WHAT???" yelled Rogue. Everyone in the car quickly diverted their eyes in different directions. They got into the parkinglot of the high school. Alan was standing at the door. "Rogue, let's go this way." Said Lance. The big group went in through the cafeteria door. The school day passed normal, but in drama. Alan through notes to Rogue. She just took each of them and ripped them up without reading them. At the end of class she took all the little bits of paper, through them away and headed to her next class. Lance and just about everyone who lived in the institute or other mutants that knew her kept a close eye on her the whole school day to make sure Alan didn't try anything. At lunch Rogue told her mutant friends she managed to get Pietro as her new partner and Remy got to be Amanda's partner. "Say Rogue, would you still like to go to the park to rehearse?" asked Pietro. "Ah suppose it wouldn't hurt. Say, everyone can watch us so we won't end up getting nervous at the real thing." "Great idea." Everyone else did too. Alan still came to the lunch table. "You still coming to the park?" "I don't know." Rogue lied so _he_ wouldn't know. That was enough to get Alan to leave the table. She let out a sigh of relief. After school Pietro, Rogue, and all Rogue's friends (mutant) went to the park. After an hour of practice everyone went back to the institute for rest.


	13. The Audition

The Audition

The time to auditioning for the school production passed quickly. " I'm nervous, Lance." Said Kitty trembling with nervousness. "You'll be fine, Kitty-Kat. We rehearsed every chance we got." He replied with confidence. Lance had practiced their lines just about every minute of the day. "Pietro, are you nervous?" asked Jean while helping him with his voice projection problem. Meaning Pietro needed help learning how to project his voice for the audition. "Not really, just excited. Where's Rogue?" "She's doing some last minute line rehearsing. She'll be out in a minute." Replied the telepath. "Lance, Kitty you guy's are suppose to be on stage." Said one of the classmates as she was walking backstage. "Let's go Kitty-Kat." said Lance with an encouraging smile. They went out on stage and put on a good performance for the drama teacher. "Great job you two." Said Scott as Kitty and Lance walked backstage. "Thanks, Scot." said Kitty. "Pietro, Rogue your turn." Said the drama teacher. Rogue and Pietro calmly walked onto the stage. After their performance they walked backstage and got their books and went to the next class. Alan caught up to Pietro and Rogue. "I saw your audition, Rogue. You were great." He said smiling. Rogue had heard him, but she just continued walking. When school ended all the drama classes went to te cafeteria to see who got the parts of Romeo and Juliet.

****

Romeo- Pietro Maximoff

Juliet- Marie D'ancanto

First Juliet understudy- Kitty Pryde

First Romeo understudy- Lance Alvers

Second Juliet understudy-Amanda Sefton

Second Romeo understudy- Remy LeBeau

Rogue and Pietro had slightly shocked expressions on their faces. "Wow, Congratulations Pietro." Said Fred after reading the list. "Thanks." The speed demon replied with a smile. "Oh." Said Rogue still wearing a shocked expression. "Remy made it too. I knew he'd come in somewhere." Said Toad. "Freaky." Said Kitty also looking at the list. "I can't wait to tell the prof." Said Evan looking at Rogue. "Our little Roguey is growing up so fast." Said Lance. This even made Rogue chuckle under her breath. "Cool I made the list." Said Remy coming up behind Rogue. "Don't ever do that. You scared me to death sneaking around like that." "Sorry. Who is Marie?" Rogue imedealtly looked down to the floor. "That's your real name? It's nice." "Stop flirting with my girlfriend cajun." Remy let it go at that. "I knew Kitty could do it." Said Jean. "I'm ready to go home," said Pyro as he walked up, "I'm worn out, mates. Now I know why teens today hate school." The large group of mutants headed to cars that they went to school in. "Scott, someone wrote on your car with paint. Scott looked and sure enough written in blue paint were the words

__

Go Home You Freaks!

"That is so wrong." Said Evan. Rogue couldn't take it anymore, with all the problems with Alan really scarring her and now mutant haters bothering her and her friends. Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't try to hold them back and they just came down like a waterfall making her fall to her knees racking with sobs. At that minute the Brotherhood all walked out of the large school carrying their books under their arms. "Rogue what's wrong?" asked Toad. "That!" Rogue replied pointing at Scott's red car. "That's never gotten to you like that before." Said Lance walking up and knelling down next to the goth. "I wasn't a stupid vampire before. I've never been so scared before with some maniac after me." She said between sobs. Lance pulled her into a comforting hug to calm her. "Times are hard. Things will get better though, I promise you." He said calmingly "I just want to be _just_ a mutant again, not a mutant/vampire. I hate this." She said while wiping tears off her cheeks with her gloved hand. "We want you back to normal too, but we got to get some explanation first as to why Alan wants you. If we can we could try to get all the answers we need out of that cused vampire." Said Pietro knelling next to his girlfriend. "We're here to help you get through this. We'll try to figure out how to revert your transformation." Said Scott smiling comfortingly. They all got into the car and drove to the institute.


	14. What?

What??

After everyone (X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes) returned to the Xavier mansion everyone started on their homework. Luckily for the group none of them had a ton of work from school to do. "Say, Rogue are you sure your ok?" asked Fred in concern. "Ah'm fahne(fine) Freddy, really." Replied Rogue going back to her math homework. "Chere, can ya help me with this geometry?" asked Remy as he was getting frustrated with the combination of his dislike for math and its difficulty. "Sure." Answered Rogue moving her chair to where the young Cajun was sitting. "What are you doing, Rogue?" asked Pietro a little suspicious. "Ah'm jus' helpin' Gambit here with 'is math." Replied Rogue wearing a 'Don't worry' look. "Oh. Say when do you want to rehearse for our parts?" "How about in an hour. That way ah'll finish heplin' Remy and finish my work." Said Rogue "See ya there." Replied Pietro with a tad of excitement. The hour passed by quickly and as Rogue had said she cleared up the cajun's problems and had time to finish her pile of homework. She put her homework and her textbooks in her backpack, took out her script for 'Romeo and Juliet', and looked for Pietro. "Pietro?" she asked as she saw a figure go out the kitchen door to the garden. " Pietro?" Rogue repeated. The dark figure turned around, but it wasn't Pietro it was Alan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rogue yelled at the top of her lungs as Alan lunged at Rogue and covered her mouth with a gloved hand. "ROGUE?" asked Kitty kind of panicked and saw the figure fly off with an unconscious Rogue in his arms. "NO, ROGUE!" Kitty exclaimed. She wasted no time going inside for help. "ROGUE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Kitty's screams echoed throughout the library walls where everyone was studying. "Everyone jumped up from their seats and ran to the planning room to get Rogue back before something horrible happened.


	15. Just Do it!

Just Do it!

"I can sense Rogue and her growing fear. I've contacted her, but she doesn't know where she is….. Good, I have a lock on her. Prep the X-jet Logan."said professor Xavier to the large group of mutants assembled in the Danger room. "Right." Said Logan immediately running out of the large room to the hangar. The crowd of mutants got suited up for the 'Rogue rescue'. Without Magneto or Mystique knowing the Brotherhood and the Acolytes (minus Sabertooth) had joined the X-Men and had officially settled in. "Jet's ready, Chuck." Said Logan over an intercom in the hangar throughout the mansion. The newly improved X-Men quickly boarded the spacious jet. "She is in next town in this building." Said Storm projecting a picture of a warehouse in the next town over from Bayville. "You'll have to try and sneak in from the back, the reason for this is that whoever lives here has very tight security." She finished. "Isn't the backside guarded too." Inquired Pyro sitting in a seat in his new uniform witch was like a new recruit's uniform, but his X belt was a fire red, and he still had his flamethrowers. "It is, but not very well."the weather witch cleverly replied. "Ah could take out any cameras set up wit a few of my cards." Answered Remy who was sitting next to Pyro in his uniform, it was a regular recruit uniform, but he kept his trench coat, his pocketed belt to keep extra cards in, he was wearing his usual face cover thing, and he was wearing his silver colored boots. "Good idea, mate." His fiery friend replied with envy. The Brother just wore recruit uniforms with no changes. In about thirty minutes the team made it to the roof on the old looking warehouse. "I'll make a hole." Said Remy as he was pulling a card out of his belt's pocket, he charged the card and through it on the ground. Sure enough it made an entrance to get in and save Rogue. Everyone jumped through the hole one at a time. "Guys you found me. Get me untied quick." Rogue said in a raised whisper. Pietro sped over to his girlfriend's side and untied the rope that was binding her to an old wooden chair. Pietro speedily placed a dozen kisses on the top of Rogue's head. "Don't ever do that me again. You just about gave me a heart attack." He said a normal speed looking deeply into Rogue's jade green eyes. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She replied. "What's going on?" figure in the doorframe said annoyingly. The figure stepped into the light and it was Alan. "Go away you creep." Said Toad. "I never meant to hurt Rogue. My father was controlling me. I brought Rogue here to formally apologize. I'm free now, I..Ikilled my vampire father so that means I'm no longer a vampire." Alan said all with regret. "I want you to do something for me before you guys make your amazing escape." He continued. "What would that be?" asked Evan. "Kill me, please." "Why?" asked Logan. "One: Rogue has to kill me or she'll be a vampire forever, two: I know she'll never forgive me and I want to die." "Spyke give me a stake." Said Rogue with intense nervousness. Evan gave Rogue one of his wooden spikes. "Are you sure you want this Alan?" asked Kitty. 'Yes." He replied with no emotion. Rogue held up the stake and walked closer to the young vampire. She came only inches from him and stopped. "Ah can't' do it." She said. "JUST DO IT!" Alan yelled. On cue Rogue felt tears stinging in her eyes as she quickly drove the stake into Alan's chest. He let out a surprise gasp and fell to the ground. "Thank You." He said weakly as he lost conscious permanently. "I can't believe I just did that." Rogue said with wide eyes on he teen who had stalked her, turned her into a vamp, and no telling what else. She eyed the blood soaked stake in her hand and got an idea. Rogue slowly lifted the stake to stab herself. Just as she was about to stab Remy took the stake out of her hand, charged it, and let it explode. "Don't eva (ever) do that again."he said. Rogue all the sudden felt faint and collapsed to the floor. A couple of hours later Rogue woke up in the med lab at the mansion. "Hank?" she asked as she looked to see Beast working on his computer. "Oh, your awake Rogue. I have great news for you." "Really what?" "You are now vampire free." "Thank the Lord." she said looking at the ceiling as she lay back to her two pillows. "You get some rest and someone will bring you a snack in a bit." He said walking to the door and exiting the room. It didn't take long to get her snack and she was real hungry. Pyro brought in a tray that had a peanut butter sandwich with chicken noodle soup with crackers. "Snacks for the lovely Sheila." He said with a goofy grin. "Thanks Johnny." "Your very welcome." He replied and left the room. Another knock came from the door. "Who is it?" she yelled loud enough for the person to hear. "It's Kitty, Kurt, and Pietro to see you." Said Kurt with excitement. "Come on in." A Bamph was heard and then Kurt, Kitty, and Pietro were standing next to Rogue's bed. "We just want to say how happy we are that you are alright." Said Kitty. "We are." Said Pietro. "I'm glad to be back."

**THE END**

A sequel straight after this story will be posted in the X-Men:Evolution stories. This is going to be an Inuyasha/X- Men :Evolution crossover. The first chapter will be up 2/5/04. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. 


End file.
